pol_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Maksym Robertowycz Tataryn
Maksym Robertowycz “Jaskółka” Tataryn — Ukrainiec, Stalker-samotnik. Pochodzi z uniwersum S.T.A.L.K.E.R.-a. Wygląd Maksym jest wysokim, żylastym mężczyzną o jasnej cerze. Posiada równie chudą twarz, którą pokrywa typowy trzydniowy zarost. Ma tak zwaną dupobrodę. Jego ciemnozielone oczy są podkrążone od niewyspania i niewystarczającej ilości snu, a nad nimi znajdują się cienkie brwi. Kasztanowe włosy Jaskółki są wiecznie roztrzepane na wszystkie strony, ale przy tym — mięciutkie w dotyku. W składu jego ubioru wchodzą: ciemnobrązowy płaszcz, wojskowe spodnie w kolorze zgniłozielonym oraz buty. Oprócz tego, pod kurtkę wkłada czarny gorset. Na plecach dźwiga czarny, duży plecak (W którym ma najprzydatniejsze rzeczy), torbę na maskę przeciwgazową oraz zaczepiony na szelkach Karabinek AK. Buty ma obwiązane zielonymi szmatami. Charakter Spokojny i wesoły. Tak w jednym, wielkim skrócie można opisać stalkera. Pomimo trudnego życia w Zonie i codziennej możliwości śmierci, lubi on sobie spokojnie usiąść i pożartować z przyjaciółmi. A właśnie, co do przyjaciół — dość szybko nawiązuje nowe znajomości, nie ma podczas tego żadnych trudności. Gdyby chciał, to może i nawet z osobą z Monolitu by nawiązał znajomość, no ale wiadomo, każdy uważa ich za dziwaków. Woli działać na własną rękę, jednak trzyma się przeważnie swojej grupy — jedynie z nimi potrafi współpracować, bo nawet pomimo różności charakterów, rozumieją się nawet bez słów. Jaskółka lubi sobie popić i to nawet bardzo. Może nie chodzi pijany codziennie, ale przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu potrafi się porządnie napić ze swoimi chłopakami, a najlepiej to zrobić z Hansem i Bazaltem. Bardzo kocha i troszczy się o swoją żonę, Ulianę, która niestety została na Wielkiej Ziemi. To też kolejny dowód na to, że się o nią martwi — bałby się, że coś jej się stanie, nawet jeśli kobieta mogłaby sobie poradzić w Zonie. Maksym chciałby wrócić do domu, jednak sam nie wie, czy byłby tym samym człowiekiem, co kiedyś. Jest dość nieporadny. To znaczy, strasznie pechowy. To spudłuje, strzelając do mutanta; to wypadną mu zapasy jedzenia z rąk. Po prostu ma dziurawe ręce, jednak zamiast być z tego powodu zawstydzonym, Maksiu stara się to obrócić w żart. Historia Maksym urodził się 7 kwietnia 1973 roku w Łucku, na Ukrainie. Od dziecka interesowała go przyroda i wszystko z nią związane — mógł do domu przynosić najróżniejsze robale czy żaby tylko po to, żeby je obserwować w swoim pokoju przez cały wieczór. Szkoda tylko, że gdy szedł spać, jego rodzice — Mila i Robert — od razu to wyrzucali za okno z obawą, że jeszcze to coś złoży im jaja w domu. W 2011 roku, gdy miał 38 lat, po raz pierwszy wyjechał do Zony. Nie wiedział dokładnie, na co był przygotowany. W sumie, to nikt nigdy nie jest przygotowany na przybycie do Zony. Chciał przekonać się, czy te wszystkie plotki na temat tego tajemniczego miejsca są prawdziwe. Spotkał tam Andriya Kuszniruka, zwanego przez miejscowych Bazaltem. Drugi samotnik był od niego bardziej doświadczony, jednak szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Bazalt nauczył go wielu rzeczy, nawet takich podstawowych, natomiast Maksym z dwa razy uratował mu życie. W późniejszym czasie ich duet zaczął się rozrastać — przyjęli w swoje szeregi “Hansa”, młodego stalkera dopiero zaczynającego swoją przygodę w Zonie; “Cesarza”, Czecha, który lubi czarny humor i kiedyś należał do Wolności; “Kiszkę”, czyli niespełnionego muzyka, który przyjechał do Strefy Wykluczenia, aby się wzbogadzić. Obecnie razem spędzają większość czasu, wspólnie polując na mutanty oraz robiąc inne, typowe rzeczy samotników. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Iikanakari